zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:Ekator
Sobre mi Pues que decir, me encanta The Legend of Zelda, me encanta perderme a mitad de la historia y explorar el mapa para descubrir los hermosos paisajes de Hyrule. Mi primer juego fue Phantom Hourglass y fue el que comenzó mi afán por la saga, despues lo siguieron los dos Oracles, Twlight Princess y Skyward Sword. A partir de ahi fue cuando comenzo mi extensa busqueda de el resto de juegos que me quedaban por jugar. Cuando encontre The Wind Waker (GC) en la esquina de una tienda de segunda mano supe que era mi oportunidad y la aproveche, mas tarde un amigo me consigio una edicion coleccionista con OoT, MM, TLOZ y TAoL y entonces me senti parcialmente completo. Mediante préstamos e intercambios, conseguí jugar a Minish Cap y a Spirit Tracks. Tras terminar Twlight Princess comenzó a intrigarme la cronología, empecé a investigar y terminé montandome muchas paranoias, justo entonces una noticia me llamo la atención... Hyrule Historia... (Ezo que eh lo que eh, pense yo) tras meses tratando de encontrar buenas traducciones vi que iba a ser traducido y comercializado en españa, asi que no pude redimirme... rompi el cerdito y aqui lo tengo, presidiendo la habitacion, la biblia de TLOZ, increible... es asombroso levantarse cada mañana y ver el libro, puede parecer una tonteria pero de verdad siento que me da suerte XD Mis Adquisiciones Actualmente estos son los juegos que poseo: The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (DS) The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (GB) The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (GB) The Legend of Zelda: Twlight Princess (WII) The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Consola Virtual de Wii) The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (GC) The Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap (GBA) The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (WII) The Legend of Zelda: Collectors Edition (GC) Que incluye: TLOZ, TAoL, OoT y MM Además de Hyrule Historia y todos los mangas de The Legend of Zelda. ¿Que me he pasado? The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword The Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (en proceso) The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages The Legend of Zelda (en proceso) Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (en proceso) The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (en proceso) The Legend of Zelda: Twlight Princess The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Mi TOP Juegos #Twlight Princess: Una historia realmente increíble, un mundo enorme por recorrer, TE TRANSFORMAS EN LOBO (asdfghj *-*), Midna, Zant, Zelda... ese ambiente luminoso y oscuro a la vez... es... Mágico #The Wind Waker: Todo un mar listo para ser explorado, reinos inundados, el retorno de Ganondorf... y la epicidad de sus diálogos... simplemente asombroso #Ocarina of Time: Como no iba a aparecer el mayor juego de todos los tiempos en mi Top 3; sin duda una de las grandes obras maestras de los videojuegos, viajes en el tiempo, multiples razas que conocer, ligues inesperados XD, y el cacao mental de la separación de la cronología en tres partes... ademas de momentos épicos tales como el baile de Darunia, los diálogos de Sheik, recoger cuckos (si me pareció épico, vale? XD), ahh si y claro derrotar a Ganondorf XD